Gobble Gobble Rush
by Discontinued Indefinitely
Summary: Thanksgiving is inavoidably going to be chaotic with four teenage boys, but this Thanksgiving might just be the end of BTR. Hilarity ensues! Some language.
1. Morning: The Preparation

**A/N: So I am soooo excited to write this! It is going to be hilariously chaotic! But then again, when is Big Time Rush not? Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Thanksgiving Morning: The Preparation**

"Looogie! Wake up! You're missing the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade!" a voice whispered in Logan's eyes.

"What?" he said foggily as he slowly opened his eyes, taking in the scene surrounding him through blurry vision.

"I SAID that you are missing the Macy

S Thanksgiving Day Parade!" the voice said.

Logan's vision came into view and sitting on his bed was Carlos, who was practically strattling Logan and shaking him.

Logan just sat staring at Carlos for a while until the words sunk in and he leapt out of bed, knocking Carlos onto the ground with an oomph.

"Thanks a lot, Logan. I probably have twenty broken bones or something." Carlos muttered sarcastically.

"Stop exaggerating!" Logan said. "Now move, before I miss more of it!"

He leaped over Carlos, running down the hall and turning the corner to the main hub of apartment 2J.

Logan hurried to the couch excitedly; the MTDP was his favorite part of Thanksgiving. He loved watching all of the cool balloons and great singers and whimsical floats, and he loved the festivity too.

But before he could jump onto the fluffy orange cushions of their infamous couch, Mrs. Knight stepped in front of him with a list in her hand.

"Mama Knight, I'm kind of busy right now, so…." Logan said, trying to push his way past her.

"Sorry Logan, but I need your help. I've written down on this list all of the things that I need done besides cooking, and I need you to split it up evenly amongst you and the other boys. Okay?"

Logan continued trying to push past her, but when he realized it wouldn't work, sighed and replied, "Okay."

He took the list from her and put on his best smile as she walked away; but on the inside, he was far from smiling.

He glanced at the list, reading the objects scrawled out in Mrs. Knight's neat handwriting.

She wanted somebody to set the table and make name cards for each spot, somebody to run to the store and get some supplies, and somebody to clean up the house.

Logan sighed, turning around and looking for someone to assign a task. Immediately he spotted Kendall heading towards the door.

"Oh, Kendall!" he said, walking over to him.

Kendall looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" he said.

"I need your help with doing the chores on the list for your mom, so which one do you…" he started, but was cut off by Kendall interrupting him.

"Sorry," he said, "But I've got a date with Jo."

"What? But you'll see her tonight! Why do you need to go on a date with her?" Logan said, exasperated.

"Yeah, but tonight her dad will be with her, watching us like a hawk. I need to be able to celebrate with her alone. So bye!" he said before Logan could protest.

He grabbed the handle to the door and threw it open, quickly exiting the apartment and closing the door after him.

Logan sighed and went upstairs to Carlos and James's room, hoping that James would help; he had already missed thirty minutes of the Parade.

He knocked on the door to James's room rather hardly, bouncing his leg impatiently.

A reply rang out from the other side of the door, "No! I'm not decent!"

"But James! It's important!" Logan whined.

There was a momentary pause before James replied, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

He twisted the handle and pushed into the room, rolling his eyes at what he saw.

James stood in only his boxers with a horde of outfits laying on his bead, and he was holding his head and looking exasperated between them.

"James, I need help with some stuff that Mama Knight gave me…"

James ignored him though, holding up two outfits and asking, "Which looks better, stripes or solid?"

Logan opened his mouth to answer but James sighed, saying, "You're right, both are hideous."

"James, why does your outfit even matter? The only people coming to this who are girls are Jo, Camille, and Tyler's mom. And all three of those people are out of the question!"

James sighed, rolling his eyes. "So? I should still look good! I have a reputation to upkeep. Besides, you are distracting me! Leave me to my work!" James said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

He tried to speak in protest but was eventually pushed out of the room by James, who closed the door and locked it.

James went back into his room, glancing over is outfits nervously.

"Which one of you am I going to wear?" he asked anxiously.

He walked over to the mirror, admiring his legendary washboard abs and sleek thighs, along with his bulging muscles.

"You're looking fine there, James, looking fine indeed!" he said.

His mirror alter ego replied, "You bet your sweet ass you're looking fine!" it said.

"Oh, hey, it's you!" James said, even though he was the one making the movements of his so called 'alter ego.'

"Yeah, it's me. I noticed you were having some trouble with your clothes!" he said.

"Yeah, I can't decide what outfit to where!" James replied.

"Hey, it don't matter, because anything the great James Diamond would wear automatically becomes hot!"

James blushed, saying, "Aw, thanks, I'm flattered. But seriously, should I go with a button up shirt with one button undone or a sexy suit?"

"Hmm, that is a tough one…I think I'll have to get back to you!"

"You take all the time you need, my friend!" James said, then went back to pacing and glancing out over his outfits nervously.

Meanwhile, Logan, after forcefully being pushed into the hallway, realized something. 'Oh God, that only leaves…' he thought, turning around. He jumped as Carlos popped up in front of him.

"Do you require some assistance, Logie?" He said with a goofy grin on his face.

In his mind, Logan debated whether or not to let him help, but finally gave in; after all he had missed forty minutes by now.

"Yes…" Logan grumbled.

Carlos bounced happily on his feet, giggling. "What shall I do first, sir Logie?"

"Stop doing that voice…it's creepy." Logan said, then looked at his list, trying to find something the destructive latino could manage.

"I guess you can….make place settings for the table!" Logan said.

Carlos stopped bouncing and tilted his head.

"Just do it like you would make those hand turkeys in elementary school." He said.

Carlos's eyes immediately lit up at the sign of his favorite childhood arts and crafts, and he bounced off happily.

'What have I done?' Logan thought to himself.

Ohh, Logie. You have NO idea.

**THIS IS A LINE.**

Logan opened the door to the apartment, balancing three grocery bags in his arms.

He rushed to the counter so that they wouldn't drop and carefully laid them down, crossing one more task off of his list.

He had only missed one hour of the Parade so far, so if he hurried he could at least see half.

Logan approached the kitchen where Katie was helping Mrs. Knight cook all of the dishes for that evening, and asked her, "Where do I get a table cloth?" he asked.

Mrs. Knight pointed across the apartment, saying, "They're in the closet by your room, but you may want to check up on Carlos first; I've heard lots of interesting sounds coming from the couch.

'Oh boy, here we go…' Logan thought as he turned towards the couch.

As he reached it he saw Carlos bent over and fumbling with something.

"How's everything going, Carlos?" he asked.

Carlos quickly stood, hiding something behind his back.

"Carlos, just show whatever it is to me so I can move on!" Logan said.

Carlos shook his head wildly, backing up.

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way," Logan sighed.

He quickly jumped and grabbed the latino, forcing him to show his hidden object.

After a bit of wrestling, Logan finally pulled Carlos's hand forward and sighed.

"What did you do?" he asked monotonously.

"I'm sorry Logie I cut it out fine but then the glue and my hands and the card and it won't come off and please forgive me!" he apologized.

"Carlos, if you accidentally got a card stuck to your hand, then just pull it off; it's only glue."

Carlos looked away guiltily, and nervously chuckled, finally muttering something.

"What?" Logan said.

"I said that I bused super-strength industrial glue." Carlos replied.

"Carlos! Why?" Logan asked.

"Well I didn't think the regular glue would keep it stuck together, so I got the super-strength industrial glue and I used that, but the lid accidentally popped off and I tried to clean it off with my hands but it jus made my hands really sticky; so then I tried to make them not sticky by wiping them off on a card, but it just stuck!"

"Let me see." Logan said.

Carlos reluctantly stuck out his hand, and Logan tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Alright, go try and get some water n it and see if it falls off, but If not we may have to take you to the doctor.."

At the mention of the word doctor, Carlos screamed, pushing away from Logan and running up to his room.

Logan glanced at his watch nervously, and his eyes bugged out when he saw he had missed an hour and ten minutes already of the parade, and on top of that, he had to clean up Carlos's little glue mess and set up the table and get the card off of Carlos's hand and clean the apartment.

This was going to be a long Thanksgiving.

**A/N: Will poor Logan ever get to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade? Will Carlos ever get the card off of his hand? Will James finally choose an outfit? Will Kendall get over his fear of Jo's dad? Will Mama Knight and Katie be able to cook the food flawlessly? All of this and more, coming up in Gobble Gobble Rush.**

**Please review though! I enjoyed this, and hope you did too!**

**Bye!**

**Happy National Elevate Day!**

**BTL14 8D.**


	2. Afternoon: The Arrival

**A/N: So this is going to be a threeshot, and the third chapter might go up on Friday depending on what I can get done tomorrow, sorry. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Thanksgiving Afternoon: The Arrival**

The time was two o'clock in the afternoon on Thanksgiving day. The location was a second floor apartment at the Palmwoods in Los Angeles, California. And the situation?

Logan Mitchell sat on the infamous orange couch in apartment 2J, arms crossed, and not without a pout. In the kitchen to his left his surrogate mother and sister were cooking all of the dishes for that evening.

Carlos Garcia sat beside him, staring at him and saying, "C'mon, Logie! It's not that bad! There will always be other Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parades! Stop pouting, please!"

Logan sat like a brick for a while, not responding and pouting. After a awhile, though, he couldn't ignore Carlos any longer.

"Ok Carlos, I'm SORRY that I missed my favorite part of Thanksgiving just because YOU and JAMES and KENDALL couldn't get your act together and help me!"

"What do you mean? We all helped! Eventually…"

"Yeah, you helped, after the HOUR it took to get that card off of your finger and the TWO hours that it took for James to choose an outfit and the FIVE hours that it took for Kendall to be on his date, you all helped alright. But it didn't matter by then, because the parade was already OVER!"

Carlos sat and looked down sadly for a moment, but then looked up with a smile. "Well, would you be happy if I told you that we recorded it?"

Logan gave Carlos a glare. "That's not even funny, Carlos. Stop teasing."

"But I'm not joking, Logie! We all knew that you were going to miss at least part of it, so we taped it from beginning to end!" Carlos said.

As if on cue James appeared behind the couch and dropped a black tape in Logan's lap.

Logan's eyes immediately lit up, and he rambled on thanking James and Carlos. He pulled the two in for a hug and squeezed them so tight that they turned blue, until James spoke up, saying, "Logan…choking us!"

Logan let go immediately and blushed, rubbing his neck bashfully.

There was suddenly a loud knock that rang throughout the apartment, and everyone looked towards the door.

Except for James, that is, who immediately let out a high pitched shriek and yelled, "No! I'm not ready yet! I'M NOT READY!"

He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door loudly.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Knight was approaching the door, and everyone was rising to greet whoever it was.

She grabbed the handle and slowly pulled open the door.

"Hey!" she said to whoever it was. "Come on in!"

"Thanks." A voice replied and it was revealed to be Camille.

"Wow, am I the first one here?" She asked looking around.

"Yeah, but someone always has to be first, right?" Mrs. Knight said.

"I guess yeah. Hey guys!" she said.

Carlos and Logan went over and gave her a hug, with Logan's lasting a bit longer.

"So where are Kendall and James at?"

"Oh, Kendall is in the shower and James is…being obsessive."

"Ah.." she said and nodded.

As if on cue James arrived from the bathroom, smiling and hugging Camille.

Mrs. Knight and Katie went back to cooking in the kitchen, which just left an awkward James, Logan, Carlos and Camille.

"Soo…." Camille said, looking around awkwardly.

"Want to…watch some TV?" Carlos asked.

"Sure, I guess." Camille said.

And so they watched TV.

Of course, until there was another knock on the door, this time by Tyler and his mother, who went to watch TV and talk with Mrs. Knight while she was cooking, respectively.

Then there was another knock, this time by Buddha Bob and Bitters.

"Why did we invite Bitters?" James asked Logan.

"I think Mama Knight felt bad for him or something…"

Then there was another knock, the final one which was by, of course, Jo and her father.

They stepped into the small apartment after James opened the door for them, Mr. Taylor with his arm around his daughter.

He was actually smiling, until Jo asked quaintly, "So where's Kendall?"

James opened his mouth to respond, but said boy appeared out of his room in the hallway by the front door.

"Hey." He said with a large grin on his face.

"Hey." She replied.

With her father being there and all, they decided to just shake hands.

Jo went to the couch to watch TV with everyone, while Mr. Taylor went to the kitchen and sat on a stool with all of the other adults. Jo noticed out of the corner of her eye her Dad looking over occasionally, though.

Everyone talked and watched TV for a while, until about twenty minutes later when Mrs. Knight called out, "James, honey, can you come watch this stuff in the oven while I give everyone a tour of the apartment?"

James reluctantly went to the kitchen and listened as Mrs. Knight told him instructions for everything. He nodded blindly even though he wasn't really listening, and then he was alone in the kitchen.

He leaned over the counter and thought about random things like beauty products and hot girls until he was pulled out of his thoughts by a distinct odor.

He sniffed a few times and looked around for the source of the smell, until his eyes landed on the oven, which had smoke bustling out of it.

James gasped and dashed over to the oven, throwing the door open and jumping back when flames exploded out at him.

James started panicking and got handfuls of water out of the sink. It wasn't very successful, though, because by the time he reached the oven most had spilled on the floor.

He quickly closed the oven and called out, "Logan, can you help me with something?"

Logan looked over irritated, saying, "Can it wait because I'm kind of talking to Camille right now, so…"

"Logan get your ass in here this instant!" James yelled.

Logan sighed and trudged over to the kitchen, where he asked annoyed, "What?"

James brought Logan to the oven and opened the door just a slit.

A bit of fire pushed its way out and Logan immediately became alert.

"Why did you let it light on fire?"

"Oh, yeah, Logan, because it totally asked me whether it could do it or not!"

"It doesn't matter, you should've been paying attention!"

"I zoned out, okay! My Bad!" he said, putting his hands up.

"Yes, it is your bad! Now quickly get the fire extinguisher before somebody smells smoke!"

Too late.

"What's that smell?" Jo asked from the living area.

Logan gave a slight chuckle and said, "Oh, you know, just food, haha, bleep blap bloop!"

"THen why is smoke coming out of the oven?" Kendall asked.

But before anyone could answer, Camille said, "You lit the oven on fire, didn't you?"

"Yes, alright! We lit the oven on fire, so somebody, please just find the fire extinguisher!" James said.

Everyone sprang up from the couch and ran around the apartment looking for one.

"I don't think there is one!" Kendall yelled frantically.

"Ohmygosh fire is so exciting!" Carlos yelled.

"Carlos!" everyone scolded.

"Maybe we can just use water?" Jo asked.

James was one step ahead of her, getting a bucket and filling it with water.

"On three." He said to Logan and he nodded.

"One…two…THREE!"

Logan threw the oven open and James threw the water at the fire, but instead of putting it out, it only caused the fire to explode even more.

"What do we do now?" James asked frantically.

"I don't know, but maybe you should close the oven before the fire spreads!" Camille pointed out.

Logan kicked the oven door so it closed, but it didn't matter because the glass exploded and fire burst out.

"What's going on down here…OH MY GOD!" Mrs. Knight yelled as she ran out into the kitchen, followed by all of the adults and Katie.

She went behind a small table by the door and pulled out a fire extinguisher, yelling, "OUT OF MY WAY!"

Everyone obeyed and jumped out of her way as she ran forward, pointing the nozzle of the extinguisher towards the flame.

Once she was close enough, she pulled the pin from the top and squeezed, aiming towards the center of the flame.

After about a minute of spraying, she stopped and set the extinguisher down with a sigh.

Everyone stood in shocked silence for a while until Carlos realized something and dropped down onto his knees.

"All of the food is burnt! NOOO!"

"No, no, the turkey is fine because it is in the top oven…unfortunately I can't say the same for all of the sides…."

**A/N: So, I know that was the worst possible ending, but I couldn't think of any good endings, so that's what you get!**

**Sorry if this chapter sucked, but I was irritable while writing it because every time I capitalize a letter at the beginning of a word, the second letter would get capitalized too, like if I typed Carlos it always comes out CArlos. And on top of that, my family was watching a movie that would get silent for like 5 minutes a lot, and that annoyed me.**

**But enough about my issues haha…**

**So, I've listened to Elevate, and it is AMAZING! All Over Again is my favorite and it almost made me cry. I can't stop listening to any of the songs either….**

**So, I'll stop rambling now. Review please? The more reviews I get, the more likely it is that I will update tomorrow instead of Friday!**

**Bye!**

**BTL14 8D.**


End file.
